Gohans Saiyjin Side Showing
by DBZ Know It All
Summary: After the Cell Games Gohan has changed in more ways then one but, when things happen between Android 18 and Gohan will it change the fate of DBZ? There will be a field trip but, where?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ sadly but, very true.

This is my very first story so please NO flames. For those of you who don't know what Flames are, they are insults to my story. I don't mind if just point out some grammar mistakes and info on DBZ I got wrong and stuff like that but please no hurtful stuff and crap like that.

It was a warm summer day in the beginning of May, 24 a day after the Cell Games. The 11 year old boy Gohan is sitting in a room on the lookout after Dende – the new kami (god) of earth- has just healed him.

While sitting in the room, Gohan sat meditating trying to clear all his thoughts while waiting for the former Evil, Demon King Piccolo to return from finding all the Dragon Balls from seven parts of the world.

Gohan sat there remembering what had happened just the day before

_**(Flash back)**_

_Goku stood there with his index and middle finger from his right hand on his forehead saying good bye to his friends and family as he was about to __**I.T. **__(instant transmission) the continuously growing Cell and himself from the face of the Earth. But his last words where…_

"_Gohan, my son I am so proud of you of how strong you have become please take care of your mother for me._"_ Goku said, directing it to his son Gohan._

_After Goku said that Cell and himself teleported away to the far off planet of king kai._

_Before cell exploded Goku sent his son a telepathic message._

_*Oh and I almost forgot take care of your soon to be new litt…* and that was all Goku could say before cell exploded and took Son, Goku legendary Super Saiyjin (some people spell Saiyjin differently but that is how I spell it) with him. _

"_DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY" Gohan tried to yell to King Yemmas check in station_

(A/N I am going to skip the battle where Cell comes back)

_**(End flash back)**_

*what was Dad going to tell me before him and Cell…*

Gohan could not finish his thought because just then he heard the words

"**Mythical Dragon I Summon You Forth By Your Name **

**SHENRON!" **he heard Bulma say.

*piccolo must have gotten all of the Dragon Balls* Gohan thought.

As Gohan was going to get up and head to the front of the lookout he heard the Dragon Shenron say

**You Have Awoken Me From My Slumber You Have Two Wishes**

As gohan was about to show himself after he thought about what his father was going to say he heard bulma say

"Shenron I wish for the one called goku to be revi-"

"hey don't I get a say in this" said a voice above them

Everyone was surprised including vegeta from his spot on the wall

"kakarot what are you talking about" vegeta said

"Well most of the enemies we have fought came to earth so they can try and get revenge on me for what I've done in the past and how strong I am" goku said using king kia like a telephone to talk to them

"KAKAROT YOU BAKA (idiot) EVEN IF YOU WERE DEAD HOW WOULD THEY KNOW THAT!" surprisingly it was gohan who said that from the shadows of the temple, hearing every word that was spoken between goku and everyone on the lookout

"EVEN IF YOU WERE DEAD THEN THE VILLIANS WOULD NOT KNOW THAT, WOULD THEY!" vegeta said agreeing with gohan

"Hmm I never thought about that" goku said more to himself then to everyone else

Then goku realized something

"Hey was it gohan who called me a Kakarot and a Baka?" goku asked

"OF COURSE IT WAS KAKAROT" vegeta said in a really pist off voice

"Oh vegeta quit kidding around I know gohan wouldn't call me that, only you call me by my saiyjin name" goku said in between laughter

"Yes it was kakarot I did call you by your saiyjin name" gohan said in a deathly quiet voice sounding a lot like cell which freaked everyone out besides vegeta

"gohan are you feeling alright you don't sound O.K.?" goku said immediately stopping his laughter

"I am alright father I just don't find it as amusing as you find it" gohan said in that sickening voice

"well that's good for a minute there I thought you were sick or something" goku said in his child like voice again

Every one fell down at how dense goku was besides gohan, piccolo, and vegeta who still had a smirk on his face happy that the child had finally showed his saiyjin side, and at his baka father is a bonus

"maybe that kid can still be a saiyjin" vegeta mumbled under his breath no one could hear him besides piccolo and gohan due to their advanced hearing while piccolo shuddered at having not 1 but 2 vegeta making a reck while gohan smirked at the thought of that, losing all rhyme and reason he had left

"I completely agree with you vegeta" gohan said in a matter of fact tone "I completely agree"


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT'S JUST MY INTERNET WAS DOWN REALLY SORRY**

I don't get the point of doing this but…

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, but am working on a way to get it

-Serious face- any way on to the story

"Gohan what are you talking about you are human not Saiyjin" Goku said trying to convince his son

"Poor Father too bad you hit your head as a small child or else you would understand what you are" Gohan said with a small chuckle

"Gohan I want you to stop acting like this, you never have before, now please just try to control yourself" Goku said in a stern voice, knowing full well that he might lose his son

"Don't give me that father, this is how I was when I fought Cell" Gohan said with a few tears at the edge of his eyes

While this was going on Shenron was thinking along the lines of

'**MAN THIS SURE IS AWKWARD**

"GOHAN STOP TALKING LIKE THAT OR ELSE!**" **Goku yelled not seeing the tears in his sons eyes

"Or else what Father you'll send me to my room admit it there's nothing you can do to me" Gohan said back in an even sarcastic tone

"Or else I'll…" Goku said suddenly losing his nerve, not knowing what to do because his almost never acts like this "I'll tell your Mother" Goku said proud 'He'll defiantly snap out of it or else the frying pan will strike again' Goku thought

But to his dismay his son said one word that caused everyone on the lookout to fall down (animate style) except Vegeta

"So"

And with that Gohan flew off the lookout only to run into android 18 a few miles away, as soon as he saw her he dropped into a defensive stance trying to get ready for her attack

"Cut it out I'm not going to hurt you" Android 18 said "Even if I try" she mumbled under her breath

When Gohan heard that he started smirking

"Then why are you here?" Gohan asked

"What am I not supposed to be?" She asked sarcastically

As Android 18 was saying that she was slowly moving towards Gohan with a playful smile on her lips

"It's not that, I'm wondering, why you were so close to the lookout?" Gohan said a bit nervous now wondering why she was still getting closer

"I came here for answers on what happened with cell and how I got out of Cell?" Android 18 said with a dead serious face

"Well after you were absorbed by Cell, he said he was going to hold the Cell Games in 10 days (A/N I think that's how long, correct me if I'm wrong, ha rhyme) which anyone can enter, but in those 10 days my Father, M. Trunks, Vegeta, and My Self went into the hyperbolic time chamber -were one day here is one year in there- and trained for a year, and so the day came for the Cell Games and first my Father fought Cell and then he gave up" Gohan started to form tears in his eyes remembering why his Father was dead "And made me fight and after I got really mad at Cell for destroying android 16 (the really tall one with green jacket and orange Mohawk) and turned Super Saiyjin Two" by this point tears where rolling down Gohan eyes "and I kicked Cell in the gut and he coughed you up, after that we had a Kame-Hame-Ha show down and I won and could've finished him off but I got too cocky and he started to get bigger and bigger and bigger until he was going to blow up himself, us, and the Earth up" more tears where running down Gohans face "So my Father I.T. (Instant Transmission) himself to a far off planet and _died _in the blast"

After saying this he started to cry, not caring if Android 18 was there or not he even went as far as grab onto android 18 and start to cry in her jacket (A/N you have to remember he is only 11).

After doing this Android 18 was about to hit him thinking that he was trying to attack her, but after looking down at him she stopped her hand before it hit him in his head.

"He's so innocent" Android 18 said under her breath, before doing the unimaginable… hugging him back.

"I'm sorry about your Father" Android 18 said to him, but when he didn't reply she looked down and saw that he fell asleep in her arm.

"_Sigh _I might as well take him home" she mumbled under her breath before picking him up bridal style and taking off into the now night sky to go to the Son residents.

'He's cute when he's sleeping' Android 18 thought while flying considerably slow but, fast to the human eye.

After an Hour of Flying

She finally made it all the way to the Son residents where there only occupants where, Son Chichi.

When she got there she wondered whether or not to go right in or just knock. Choosing the later of the two she just knocked knowing that it was rude to just walk into the house without permission.

After she knocked and waited a few minutes and no one answered she decided that she should just walk in see what happened.

"Hello" Android 18 said as she walked in only to be totally surprised to see that was there was a mess all over "I thought that his mother was supposed to be a clean freak?" Android 18 said out loud more to herself though.

"She is" Mumbled the small child in her arms "She is probably just sleeping from worrying about my Father and me so much"

"Oh" Android 18 said in response from Gohan 'I feel bad for her, seeing her husband and only child going off to fight before her eyes

After flipping the couch back over, she put Gohan on it and was about to walk out the door before suddenly stop walked back over to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for saving my life" Android 18 said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ

"What happened" Gohan asked himself

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, YOU FOUGHT CELL WHEN YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TOO" Chichi yelled at her son "My baby are you alright" Chichi said starting to cry "Where's your Father" Chichi said sounding depressed

"You mean that BAKA" Gohan growled

"Don't talk about your Father like that Gohan" Chichi said still being depressed

Gohan who was expecting the frying pan was a caught off guard by the sudden change in his Mothers attitude

"Mom are you Ok? Gohan asked concern ridden in his voice

"Of course I'm fine" Chichi yelled suddenly mad "But, if you don't answer my question soon you are going to be in worse condition, then you were after you fought Cell"

"Don't talk about Cell" Gohan said sounding like Vegeta

"OR WHAT" Chichi said not liking _her son_ talk to _her_ like that

Gohans Power Level started rising tremendously making the whole mountain they were on shake, while this was going on Chichi thought it was an Earth Quake and yelling at her son to get somewhere safe

"That is what I'll do" Gohan stated calmly glad he finally got his Mother to Shut up "Now if you need me I'm going to go see if Vegeta would too train"

At that Gohan was about to fly out the door but, was stopped by Chichis excited voice

"Oh, Gohan I think I know why I'm acting like this" Chichi announced "I think I'm pregnant"

Then Chichi explained how she acted just like this before, when she was pregnant with him

"Oh… Ok" Gohan said

After he finally registered what she just said he passed out then and there

**One Hour Later**

"W-What happened" Gohan asked himself

"You passed out" An unknown voice said from another room

Gohan got scarred not knowing who it was and was about to go in there and attack but as soon as he fazed in there and threw a punch at the unknown person he was surprised to see that his punch was caught and then even more surprised when he got hit in the stomach and it actually hurt

"Don't you know not to hit a girl" 18 chuckled at Gohan who was leaning over clutching his stomach

After that hit Gohan got mad and tried to trip 18 who just dodged it and threw a kick of her own

"If I were you I would stop trying to hit me before I get mad" 18 teased

Gohan noticed what he was doing and said sorry after he turned the other way so 18 wouldn't see his blush, but, Gohan wasn't fast enough and 18 saw the blush and decided to have a little fun

"What are you doing here" Gohan asked 18

"I decided to help your Mother out and _baby_sit you" 18 said while emphasizing the baby in babysit

Gohan fell for 18s joke and stared to defend him self

"I'm not a baby and I don't need a babysitter"

"Are you sure, I' m mean you're not even a teenager"

"So I don't need a babysitter" Gohan said defensively

"Ok then I'll just leave" 18 said trying not to laugh while walking out the door "Bye"

"Wait don't go" Gohan yelled after her

"Why not you said it yourself _I don't need a babysitter_" 18 mocked

"I'll mmm hhh" Gohan mumbled blushing

"What was that?" 18 said still teasing him "I didn't hear you"

"I'll mmm you" Gohan mumbled a little louder

"One more time" 18 said

"I'LL MISS YOU" Gohan yelled blushing madly

"That's what I thought" 18 said giggling

"Ok what do you want to do?" Gohan asked 18 once his blush went away

"What a gentlemen asking what I want to do" 18 said "Lets spar"

At that 18 hit Gohan in the head and then flew out the door

"Hey get back here" Gohan yelled at 18, laughing while flying after her

**One Hour Later**

Chichi came home to see her son fighting a girl, so she did what any normal mom of a Saiyjin would do… she screamed

"Gohan you better stop fighting that girl and get down here"

Gohan who was charging up a the Kama Hama Ha didn't hear her, but 18 –being lower in the air then him– barely heard her and tried to stop him from firing the turtle hermits signature move, but still Gohan didn't hear her and finished firing it and it was going to hit Chichi square on because she was in the same angle of 18

"NOOOOO" Gohan realized that his Mother was there watching 18 and him spar and was about to get hit by one of his strongest moves

"Crap" 18 mumbled as she flew in front of Chichi and took the blast head on

After all the smoke cleared Gohan flew down to ground with tears on his face

"Mom are you ok?" Gohan asked not noticing 18 on the ground few feet away

"Thanks _cough_ for your _cough_ concern" 18 said sarcastically

"Thank you, miss… Chichi trailed off waiting for a formal greeting

"18" 18 said trying to make a good impression on Gohans Mother even though her shirt was burned and you could see her bra

Gohan noticed this was blushing madly and trying not to look

"GOHAN" Chichi yelled trying to get her sons attention

"W-What?" Gohan asked blushing even more if possible

"Aren't you going to apologies to 18" Chichi said calmly getting off the ground

"S-Sorry 18" Gohan said, his blush leaving "And Mom"

"It's Ok" 18 said giving him a peck on the nose which caused his blush to come back brighter which didn't go unnoticed by Chichi

"Aww, Gohan has a Girlfriend" Chichi Screamed "I can't wait for the Grandchildren"

"Yah, Gohan when are they coming" 18 chipped in laughing

"Oh yah, 18 before I forget I am going to need you to help me carry Gohan inside" Chichi said calming down

"Why?" 18 asked

"Because I'm pregnant" Chichi said

At that Gohan passed out falling in 18's lap

"Sure I'll help you" 18 said picking Gohan up off her lap

"Do you have a place to live" Chichi asked with concern that only a Mother like herself can have

"No" 18 said simply

"Then you will stay with us" Chichi said with no room for no "You can sleep with Gohan… But not like that, wait around four years, Ok?"

"Thank you, also do you have a shirt I could wear" 18 asked

"Sure come with me" Chichi said walking inside 18 following her, with Gohan turning in her arms


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Gohans Bedroom**

'Man I'm going to be a big brother' Gohan thought

Gohan tried to sit up but found that there was someone laying there head on his chest

"W-What?" Gohan asked himself while, rubbing the sleep out of his eye's

After he did this, he found that there was blonde hair

"8-18" Gohan asked nervously

"Morning" came the sleepy replied

"W-What are you doing here"

"Well trying to sleep in" 18 said turning around in the bed to face him

"Why here?" Gohan said pointing his hands at her and him for emphasis

"Well you're comfortable for one" 18 said sarcastically

"H-Huh" Gohan stuttered blushing noticing the position they are in "Umm well we better get up"

With that he pushed 18 off his chest and was trying to go down stairs

"You didn't need to push me"18 said getting off the bed

"S-Sorry" Gohan apologized to 18 while, scratching the back of his neck

"It's Ok" 18 replied "Now, come on lets go eat"

At the mention of food Gohan realized how hungry he is because, all he had was a Senzu Beans after the whole Cell Games Saga

"Yah" Gohan seemed to teleport to the kitchen leaving 18 in his room

"Cute kid" 18 said under her breath and thought the last part 'A little too hyper though'

"18 hurry up" Gohan yelled up the stairs "Mom said I can't eat without you"

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" 18 replied walking down the stairs

**After Breakfast**

"Ok 18 I'm going to need you to watch Gohan for the day because I have to go to Bulmas house for a checkup and more girl stuff like that" Chichi said to 18 winking while saying "I know I want Grandchildren but, not _too_ soon"

"Mom?" Gohan asked his mother

"Yes dear"

"Where do baby's come from?" Gohan asked innocently

"W-Well look at the time" Chichi said nervously "18 would you explain that to him? Thanks"

18 who was laughing suddenly stopped at hearing this and tried to protest but, Chichi was already out the door and in the car Bulma gave them after Piccolo and Goku got their driver's license (didn't get the point of that episode)

"Soooooo" Gohan said nervously "Where do babies come from?

"Umm do you know what the difference between a male and a female are?" 18 asked Gohan not liking where this was going

"Hmm there's no F.E. in male but is in female" Gohan said proud of himself for coming up with the answer

After 18 got back up off the ground because of his answer

"No"

"Oh" Gohan responded disappointed because he got the question wrong "Then what is?

"Well follow me" 18 said

"Ok, where are we going?" Asked Gohan

"Up to your bedroom" 18 said hesitantly not sure if she should do this "for an experiment"

After 18 explained what and how everything worked and Gohan stopped blushing at the detailed and example of what 18 said they went outside and spared for the rest of the day until Gohan passed out from exhaustion, and 18 carried him back inside and fell asleep with him on his bed

**Next Mourning**

"Hey Gohan I'm going to send you to school to make friends your own age" Chichi told her son

"I have friends my age" Gohan replied not wanting to go to school just to have to hide his powers

"Like who"

"Dende"

"One that isn't a god or an alien"

"Ok, what about that one girl, Lime?"

"When was the last time you visited her?"

"Since the Cell Games" said a depressed Gohan knowing that he was going to lose this argument

"Exactly now you are going to school to meet friends and learn"

"But I can already be compared to Bulma and she's a genius"

"So, it's better on a college application" Chichi said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Fine" Gohan said "But I'm not dressing like a nerd, or hiding my strength, I'm just going to be above the strongest person in the school"

"Fine, fine" Chichi said waving her hand in the air "As long as your grades are up"

"Ah don't feel bad Gohan I'll go to your school too" 18 said trying to cheer Gohan up

"Really" Gohan said excitedly

"Yup" 18 said giggling at his naivety

"Yah! When do I go mom"

"Hmm when Goten go's to kindergarten" Chichi said thoughtfully

"Who's Goten?" Gohan and 18 asked at the same time

"Oh that's the child's name" Chichi said

"Mm" 18 thought "nice name"

"Ok then, what do you think Gohan?" Chichi questioned

"I like the name but, why are all of our names start with Go" Gohan questioned

"Because Grandpa Gohan named your father Goku, Goku named you Gohan" Chichi explained "So I thought we should continue it, like a tradition"

"Oh" Gohan said "Seems stupid"

"Why you" Chichi said threatinly pulling out her frying pan

"Didn't I blast that thing (Referring to before the Cell games?" Gohan asked more to himself

"I made a wish on Shenron to have unlimited frying pans" Chichi replied smugly

"Right" Gohan said blasting the frying

After the smoke cleared Chichi pulled out another frying pan and this happened about 20 times until Gohan got annoyed and stopped

**8 Months Later**

"AAH! 18 MY WATER BROKE"

"Stay calm" 18 said calmly "Gohan get down here"

In the 8 months that went by, Gohan went through a huge growth spurt, -he is as tall as Goku and isn't as scrawny looking as they make him look in the series-

"What?" Gohan asked not knowing what's going on

"Your Mother is about to have the baby" 18 said still being calm

"Oh, ok" Gohan said "WAIT, WHAT, WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!, WHAT DO WE DO!"

"First we get her over to Bulmas' house, then we wait" 18 said getting annoyed at how the Sons where acting

"Ok let's go you guys" Chichi said calming down

At that 18 picked Chichi up heading over to C.C. (Capsule Corporation)

**Capsule Corporation Hospital**

"Ok, now Chichi just breath" Bulma said trying to calm Chichi down

"O -_pant- _K" Chichi replied a little _too_ tiredly

**C.C. Waiting Room**

"MOMS POWER LEVEL WENT DOWN DRAMATICLY 18" Gohan yelled at 18

18 who noticed this too, didn't know how to respond and just stayed quite. Gohan took this as a bad sign and power level started rising just as he was about to go Super Saiyjin he calmed himself down

"It's ok, It's ok, It's ok" Gohan whispered to himself while sitting back down next to 18

Gohan who just calmed down noticed 18 crying and not knowing why, then, he noticed his Moms Power Level…

_It wasn't there_

**Next Time On**

**Gohan's Saiyjin Side Showing**

Gohan started to breath harder and harder and didn't stop, his power level was rising he already went to Super Saiyjin which alarmed the Z fighters but, they just thought that he was training, and nobody came to try to calm him down. He was about to ascend to Super Saiyjin 2 when he heard it… a baby crying.

"Waa Wah" the baby cried

'What am I doing' Gohan thought regaining sense 'I can't go Super Saiyjin 2 I will destroy anything and everything in a 10 mile radius'

'Waa Wah' The baby continued

Gohan got up and went toured the sound of the baby crying what he, what he saw shocked him… he saw Bulma on the floor holding a baby and Chichi on a table. Gohan didn't react right away, instead he looked at the scene before him and then after what felt like an hour he started walking towards his Mother and picked up her hand and squeezed tightly before letting go and getting his baby brother and walking back to the room that 18 was in and handed him to 18.

"You know his name please fill out the paper work in the other room and make him your legal son" Gohan told 18 without any emotion in his voice "I will not be back until a little while please do not follow me I don't want you or Goten to get hurt"

"Ok" 18 said smiling at Goten who grabbed a lock of her hair

"Thank You" Gohan with pain and in his voice

In the past 8 months Hercule Satan has convinced everyone that he was the one who beat Cell and all those lights where just tricks and is now living in a mansion in Orange Star City (Don't know when they changed the name to Satan City) with his daughter Videl and that is exactly where he was going.

'If someone is going to steal my credit, I deserve something in return' was Gohans thought as he landed in Hercules lawn


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

**Last Time On**

**Gohan's Saiyjin Side Showing**

Gohan started to breath harder and harder and didn't stop, his power level was rising he already went to Super Saiyjin which alarmed the Z fighters but, they just thought that he was training, and nobody came to try to calm him down. He was about to ascend to Super Saiyjin 2 when he heard it… a baby crying.

"Waa Wah" the baby cried

'What am I doing' Gohan thought regaining sense 'I can't go Super Saiyjin 2 I will destroy anything and everything in a 10 mile radius'

'Waa Wah' The baby continued

Gohan got up and went toured the sound of the baby crying what he, what he saw shocked him… he saw Bulma on the floor holding a baby and Chichi on a table. Gohan didn't react right away, instead he looked at the scene before him and then after what felt like an hour he started walking towards his Mother and picked up her hand and squeezed tightly before letting go and getting his baby brother and walking back to the room that 18 was in and handed him to 18.

"You know his name please fill out the paper work in the other room and make him your legal son" Gohan told 18 without any emotion in his voice "I will not be back until a little while please do not follow me I don't want you or Goten to get hurt"

"Ok" 18 said smiling at Goten who grabbed a lock of her hair

"Thank You" Gohan with pain and in his voice

In the past 8 months Hercule Satan has convinced everyone that he was the one who beat Cell and all those lights where just tricks and is now living in a mansion in Orange Star City (Don't know when they changed the name to Satan City) with his daughter Videl and that is exactly where he was going.

'If someone is going to steal my credit, I deserve something in return' was Gohans thought as he landed in Hercules lawn

**This Time On**

**Gohan's Saiyjin Side Showing**

When Gohan landed on Hercule Satans front lawn a nobody saw him but, when he started walking towards Hercules house a swarm of security men armed with advanced guns and armory formed a wall in front of Gohan. Gohan stopped where he was and said a simple word that made all the grown men flinch because, of his tone

"Move" that simple word was enough to make grown men piss there pants, but these where trained professionals and they only flinched

"Where do you think you're going young man" one of the braver men asked

"I'm here to have a friendly chat with _the one beat Cell"_ Gohan said the last part in a sarcastic voice

"I'm sorry but, I think you need to go home to your _mommy_ and _daddy_" one the dumb security guards said with a mocking tone

With that said Gohan got mad and charged at the one who dared to make fun of his Mother and Father. Gohan didn't like his Fathers decision to stay in Other World but that didn't mean that gave that man the right to make fun of his Father or Mother. After seeing Gohan take down there comrade they raised their guns and _open fired _Gohan.

"You really think that a pathetic Earth gun can harm me" Gohan said in an amused tone

After a few minutes the security put down their weapons and expected a bloody kid lying on the ground, but instead they find a kid holding up both his fists in front of him stretched towards the security Guards

"I believe these were yours?" Gohan said in a Saiyjin like voice without even realizing it and dropping all the bullets onto the ground "Now if you excuse me I will go see Mr. Satan"

Gohan put both hands –fingers stretched– to the side of his face and yelled Solar Flare and a bright light made its way to the security guards faces

When Gohan walked inside he was greeted by a girl about his age

"You know carrying flash grenades is illegal" the little girl said with a sarcastic voice

"I'm not, now if you excuse me I am trying to go see Hercule" Gohan said in a dead serious voice

"I'm sorry, I can't let you see my dad" Hercules daughter said threatinly

"Ah Hercules your father, I guess he taught you how to fight" Gohan said amused "Well this should be fun"

"Why you" Videl said getting into a stance

"Your stance is flawed" Gohan informed her "You leaning too much on your left leg which I am suspecting that you are going to through a kick with your right"

"H-How did you know" Videl said bewailed that her stance was figured out just be a simple look

"Years of experienced" Gohan said and thought 'Also being kidnapped at 4 years of age helps'

"So what, you don't look strong enough to do any real damage, you just use a whole bunch of tricks like those people at the Cell Games" Videl said cockily

"Your Father has taught you, too bad, you could have become a good martial artist for a human if you know how to control your Ki, Oh well" Gohan said before disappearing

"Where did you go you coward" nervousness evident in Videls voice

"Behind you" Gohan whispered her ear

Videl swung around and tried to hit Gohan in the head but when her fist swung through his head she screamed

"You're letting your anger fight for you" Gohan teased fazing in front of her "You know what I'm going to end this fight right now"

At that Gohan hit her in the back of her neck and went towards a familiar Ki, when Gohan got to Hercules study Hercule was shocked to say the least

"Hey you punk what are you doing here?" Hercule asked Gohan in that loud voice of his

"I'm here because I need a… loan" Gohan said choosing his words carefully

"Listen kid, I'm not giving you know loan" Hercule fumed "I don't know how you got past the security guards or my daughter for that matter but, I'm stronger than all of them because, I'm the defeater of Cell"

"Mr. Satan if I remember correctly you got thrown into a cliff" Gohan said scowling

"I tripped for your information" Hercule said an edge in his voice

"Over what?" Gohan said enjoying messing with Hercule

"A-A rock" Hercule said not liking where this was going

"Ok" Gohan said getting ready to get his loan "Now I want my loan or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Like a scrawny kid can beat me" Hercule boosted

At that Gohan got tired of this weakling human getting under his skin, so he went into Super Saiyjin

"Now I would like a fee for taking credit of beating Cell" Gohan said

"Y-Yah Y-Y-You C-Can H-H-Have S-S-Some M-M-M-Money" Hercule stuttered under the 12 year old

"Thank you put it in a bank account for me" Gohan demanded Hercule

"Y-Y-Yah" Hercule said relieved that he wasn't going to die today

"Now I need to get back home to my little br…" Gohan cut off his sentence because of a flash back

**Flashback**

"Gohan, my son I am so proud of you, of how strong you have become please take care of your mother for me." Goku said, directing it to his son Gohan.

After Goku said that Cell and himself teleported away to the far off planet of King Kai.

Before cell exploded Goku sent his son a telepathic message.

*Oh and I almost forgot take care of your soon to be litt…* and that was all Goku could say before Cell exploded and took Son, Goku legendary Super Saiyjin with him.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY" Gohan tried to yell to King Yemmas check in station

**End Flashback**

After Gohan remembered what happened at the Cell Games he got mad, madder than he did at Cell after he destroyed Android 16

"He knew mom was pregnant and still left us knowing that the child would never know his Father!" Gohan yelled out loud

Gohan blew a hole in Hercules mansions roof and flew out of it, going where the Cell Games took place

When Gohan got there he started powering up and went into Super Saiyjin 2 for the first time since the Cell Games but, it didn't stop there his power level kept on rising, alarming everyone that could sense energy, when everyone got to Gohan they were shocked by his appearance –he was taller than everyone there–

"Brat stop before you blow up the whole Earth" Vegeta yelled pissed that his training was interrupted

"Gohan what would your Father and Mother say" Yamcha (Don't know how to spell his name, sorry) yelled scared that he was going to die again

"Damn weakling doesn't know what he just did" Vegeta said scarred because, Yamcha didn't know that Gohans mother was dead, the only reason that Vegeta knew was because Bulma continuously told him

"I don't care what Kakarot does but, I do care what he did" Gohan said evilly chuckling about what he was going to say "And for my Mother, she is dead"

Yamcha was scarred to say the least, he was beyond freaked out, how come Gohan was talking evilly and how come no one told him that his best friend's wife was dead

"Gohan stop or we'll stop you" Teinshenhon stated not liking the way Gohan was talking

"Doing what Kakarot would want you to of course" Gohan said craziness in his voice

Gohan got mad that they were doing what his Father would have wanted them to do, as he got madder his power level rose, forcing the Z-Fighters to fly backwards, there was a blinding light and when it cleared Gohan stood there looking exactly like his Uncle Raditz except with golden hair

"Raditz what are you doing here? Report" Vegeta yelled forgetting that he was killed by Goku and Piccolo

"Poor Vegeta I am Gohan not my dear old uncle Raditz" Gohan said in a deep out of character voice

"NO" Vegeta yelled "HE HAS ASCENDED TO SUPER SAIYJIN 3"

"Now you all will die" Gohan said in that sickening voice of his

Before Gohan could attack something got in his way… no someone

"Stop!" 18 yelled at the only SSJ3

Gohan was mentally fighting over control

"Get out the way 18" Gohan said trying to push her out of the way "I'm going to lose control again" Gohan said tears in his eyes not wanting to hurt one of the two people that he cares about anymore

"No" then she did something no one expected

She kissed him on the lips.

Gohan got a goofy look on his face and smiled

"Why are you laughing" 18 said self-consciously

"You gave me my first kiss on the lips" Gohan informed her acting normally

After that Gohan apologized to everyone, Krillen flew away angrily, while Vegeta left about to go train now that Gohan was so far ahead of him, Tein left back to his mountain, Yamcha congratulated Gohan to get a girlfriend and added "A hot one too" which caused him to be knocked out by 18

On the way back to Gohan and 18s house Gohan said

"He's right you know"

"Who" 18 said confusingly

"Yamcha, when he said _you're hot_, he's right" Gohan told 18

18 blushed

"How about I show you something really hot when we get home" 18 purred in Gohans ear


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**4 Years Late**

After the incident 4 years ago 18 and Gohan got together and raised Goten as their own but, never told him of his parents, Gohan continued his training and mastered Super Saiyjin 2 and trying to master Super Saiyjin 3, Vegeta acted more like a Father to his son Trunks after seeing his future son die by Cell hands, and doesn't spend as much time in the G.R. (Gravity Room) but, just enough time to stay half a step behind Gohan, Krillen became a teacher and married Maron (For those of you that haven't watched the Garlic Jr. Saga She looks like Bulma but, a lot dumber), Yamcha gave up on Martial arts and started playing Baseball for the titans, Tein married lunch/launch (She was in the DB series don't know why they took her out) and is now the strongest human, Piccolo moved to the lookout to teach Dende the ways of Kami of Earth, Android 16 was wished back together (Cause he's an full Android and doesn't die), M. Trunks went back to the future and killed the Evil Androids and Cell, and found a underground city under West city with wild life and hundreds of humans, no one knows if 17 is alive or not and nobody decided to try and find him

"Goten do you want to go to school" 18 asked her legal son

"Trunks said that if you ever asked that I should say No and run away Soooooo" Goten said innocently "No!"

After Goten yelled that, he tried to run away but, 18 caught him and started to tickle him

"MOOOOMMMMYYYYY " Goten yelled in between laughter

"Not until you agree to go to school" 18 said with a smile on her face

"F-F-Fine" Goten said finally able to breathe again before he started to get tickled again

"I'm not stopping just because you agreed" 18 said continuing her assault

"G-Gohan" Goten yelled trying to get a breath "H-H-Help"

"18 stop tickling him" Gohan said walking down stairs to see what was going on

"Why" 18 said upset because, Gohan was messing up her

"So I can do this" Gohan informed her before jumping on top of her and tickling her

"EWWW" Goten yelled

"Oh that's disgusting? Then what about this?" Gohan asked before, giving 18 a brief kiss on the lips

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Goten yelled before running away

"Yah Eww" 18 said pushing Gohan off of her

"I didn't see you complaining yesterday last night" Gohan responded a smirk on his face

"Shut up and go get Goten" 18 said turning around so Gohan wouldn't see her blush

"Fine" Gohan said not noticing her blush

**One Hour Later**

"You're going to school at Satan City" 18 said reading the paper that Orange Star Elementary school sent her

"Are you going to school Mommy?" Goten asked innocently

"Yes so is Gohan" 18 said remembering her promise to Gohan 4 years ago

"Yah I can't wait then" Goten yelled causing 18 to snap out of her memories

"Ok good now, you start…" 18 said continuing to read the paper "What that can be right"

"What Mommy?"

"It says that we all are going to school tomorrow" 18 said worried

"Yah" Goten said not getting why it was so bad

"Goten, Honey, Tomorrow is a very sad and hurtful day for everyone" said 18 pain in her voice

Goten may be naïve but, he isn't dumb and knows not to push his mom when she acts like this

"Ok mommy, sorry" Goten apologiesed

"It's Ok Goten" 18 said "But, you better behave yourself tomorrow or else he might send you to Trunkses house"

"But, Trunkses house is fun" Goten said without thinking

"To train, with Vegeta" 18 said dead serious

Gotens eyes got widened and ran away before yelling

"I won't do anything mommy"

"Good"

**The Next Day**

After 18 and Gohan dropped Goten off at kindergarten, they walked up to the high school and went into the office to get there schedule

"Ah, Mr. Son and Ms. Son –During the 4 years that have gone by, 18 changed her last name to Son– how are you this fine even" The principle asked

"Good" 18 said politely making a good first impression

"And you… Gohan is it?" "Yes" "How are you?" the principle asked a second time

"Fine" Gohan said without really caring

"I advise that you show a little more respect to this fine school" principle said sternly "We have important people at our school"

"Like whom?" Gohan said suddenly interested

"Well for one" the Principle said thoughtfully "Videl Satan"

"Anyone else" Gohan said annoyed by his response

"I would have thought that Videl Satan would have surprised you" The principle said more to himself then to anyone else

"I would have, wouldn't you" Gohan said rudely "Me and Mr. Satan aren't the best of people to put around"

"Why?" The principle said out of complete curiosity

"He said some bad stuff about my family, that wasn't true" Gohan said his voice like acid

"Gohan" 18 said sternly

"Well then" The principle said trying to change the subject "Here is your schedules" The principle said handing them there schedules "You better be on your way"

"Thank you, Mrs. Person

Gohan grunted a thanks and opened the door for 18 being a gentlemen

On their way to class 18 smacked Gohan in the back of the head

"Ow, what was that for 18?" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head –which was swollen–

"Why were you so rude?" 18 asked

"It's not like I want to be here" Gohan responded his swollen head going down

"It was what you're Mother asked when Goten went to kindergarten"

"Fine"

As Gohan and 18 made it to their first class, Gohan opened the door and was about to walk in until some girl ran into

"Watch were you're going" The girl yelled at Gohan

"If I remembered correctly you ran into me" Gohan responded not a bot fazed by the girls gaze

"You better shut up before I beat your ass" The girl said threatinly

"Make me" Gohan responded smirking


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own DBZ**

"Make me" Gohan responded smirking

"Gohan don't go around trying to fight everyone" 18 said annoyed

"She started it" Gohan said innocently

"Don't try to sound innocent" 18 said hitting him in the back of the head for the second time that day

"I don't need a dumb blonde like you trying to protect me" Videl snapped at 18

"I am trying to help you stay alive" 18 said not a least bit phased by what the girl said

"Like I said I don't need you to protect me" And with that the girl continued to run out the door leaving Gohan and 18 behind

"Well that was interesting" Gohan said with a smirk

"Just shut up" 18 mumbled to him

While all this was happening the rest of the class was oblivious to what was said and done

"Everyone I would like to introduce our two new students" Teacher said not so enthusiastic "Mr. Gohan and 18 got a perfect score on every entry exam, the only other person that has done that is Ms. Briefs"

"Mrs." Gohan said sternly

"Excuse me" The teacher said annoyed that he was already interrupted by the new student

"It's Mrs. Briefs not Ms. Brief" Gohan said equally annoyed

"How do you know?" The teacher said curiosity

"Well I actually know the Briefs" Gohan said smirking

"Well then, how do you know the Briefs?" the teacher said suspiciously

"My Father meet Bulma when he was 13 and she was 17" Gohan said with a thoughtful look on his face "She was looking for the Dragon Balls and he had one, when he didn't give it to her she show him in the head"

The class Gasped in shock until they figured out that he was joking

"Mr. Gohan I advise that you don't joke around on matters like that" The teacher sternly

"Whatever" Gohan said not caring

"Now can you tell us about yourself?" The teacher said calmly

"I have a little brother, I studied Martial Arts, and I can easily kick all your asses" Gohan said without a hint of humor

"My name is 18 and I also Know Martial Arts" 18 said with a smile

"Well then go and sit down on the top row with Eraser and Sharpener" The teacher said losing interest

When Gohan and 18 got up to the top row, 18 had to sit to the left of Sharpener and Gohan had to sit to the left of Eraser and to the left of Videl –When she gets back— (A/N It goes like this from left to right, 18, Sharpener, Eraser, Gohan, Videl)

"Hey I'm Sharpener" Sharpener introduced smugly to 18

"I'm Gohan and she's my girlfriend" Gohan stepped in front of 18

"Yah right, like she would go out with a nerd like you" Sharpener said

"I can kick your ass any day" Gohan replied with a smirk

"Well that's good because, we are doing Martial Arts in P.E." Sharpener informed "And I challenge you to a fight"

"Challenge Accepted" Gohan said smirking

**Physical Education**

"Ok class today we have a special guest" The principle said "Please give a warm welcome to…" The principle paused dramatically " " (Hercule Satan)

After the principle yelled those words out Hercule jumped out of the helicopter 100 feet in the air and landed…

On his face

Everyone was quit until there was laughter; the whole class turned around and saw Gohan rolling on the floor holding his gut laughing

"Hey quit laughing at him" 18 yelled/whispered

"Oh come on" Gohan said standing back up while doing a back flip to show off "You got to admit it was funny" Gohan started laughing again

"Het punk" Hercule said infuriated "What is your problem"

"You" Gohan responded not the least bit scared of Hercule, who tried to get up in his face but, only seceding in showing everyone that he was a head shorter than Gohan

"Well if I were you I would stop laughing at the champ" Hercule boosted

"It's a good thing you're not me" Gohan said smirking

"You don't want to mess with me"

"Why"

"Because I will destroy you, you can't be stronger than that girl next to you" Hercule said while pointing at 18

18 got so she grabbed his arm and twisted it

"What did you say about me" 18 said while throwing Hercule on the ground and putting a foot on his back

"She might be stronger than Videl" Some class mates whispered amongst them selves

"18" Gohan said sternly

"Fine" 18 said while moving her foot off Hercule and kicking him in the side to fly up and when he flew back down and she caught him he said

"Good job pupils" Hercule said trying to hide his pain "That just proves my point that Martial Arts isn't all about strength"

"We are not you pupils Hercule" Gohan said seriously "You are just trying to make it look like you planned this all out when in reality you didn't

"W-W-Well class let's just g-get started" Hercule stuttered "Now today I have had some people set up a ring and we are going to have a tournament and the winner will face me" Hercule said trying not to boost as much

After a few nerds and girly girls went to sit in the stands that have been set up right next to the ring everyone drew there numbers

Gohan vs. Eraser

Hannah vs. Joe

Videl vs. John

Ally vs. Drake

Sharpener vs. Kim

Stacy vs. Bob (best name ever)

18 vs. Samantha

Michael vs. Malik

After everyone saw who they were fighting Gohan and Eraser jumped into the ring

"FIGHT" Hercule yelled

Instead of the clashing of fists Eraser walked up to Gohan

"Hey Gohan" Eraser said in a seductive tone while tracing imaginary circles on Gohans chest "How about you just forfeit this fight and take me out to dinner"

"No thanks" At that Gohan lifted Eraser up and settled her down on the floor—outside the ring–

"Humph, fine then" Eraser said disappointed

"MATCH GOES TO Gohan" Hercule yelled NEXT MATCH… HANNAH VERSUS JOE

HANNAH'S THE WINNER" Hercule yelled "NEXT FIGHT… VIDEL VERSUS JOHN"

During this match John hit Videl in the head but, she barely moved an inch, so he did the logical thing… he dove out the ring from where he was standing

"VIDEL IS THE WINNER" Hercule yelled "NEXT MATCH ALLY VERSUS DRAKE"

"DRAKE IS THE WINNER" Hercule yelled "NEXT MATCH SHARPENER VERSUS KIM"

When Hercule said fight Sharpener tried to do what Gohan did to show off so he grabbed Kim and picked her up when he got to the edge of the ring Kim kneed Sharpener in the chin which got Sharpener mad and he just threw her out the ring earning some boos

"SHARPENER IS THE WINNER" Hercule yelled

(A/N I'm going to skip to were 18 fights…lazy I know

"18 VERSUS SAMANTHA" Hercule yelled hoping that girl wouldn't die "FIGHT"

18 just walked up to her and tapped her on her forehead, which caused Samantha to fly out the ring screaming

"Oops" 18 said sincerely "Too much" The whole class just nodded their head except for Gohan who was on the ground laughing again

"8-8-18 is the winner" Hercule whispered in shock

"What, she should be disqualified!" Videl yelled at her dad which caused him to flinch

"Why" 18 said calmly "Because you're not the strongest girl in school anymore"

Videl got furious "we'll see who is stronger in the finals!"

"Too bad that won't happen" 18 informed "Because you can't beat Gohan"

"We'll see" Videl said calming down


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ**

After 18s fight with Samantha, and the fight after hers, the lineup was (I'm going to skip the second round):

Gohan VS. Videl

Sharpener VS. 18

"Now Videl I don't want you to hurt this scrawny little weakling too much, ok?" Hercule said loud enough for everyone to hear

"I won't hurt him _too_ much" Videl said just as loud as her father, and emphasizing the word _too_

All Gohan did was stand back and watch Hercule and his daughter talk about hurting him

"If you're done with the prep talk then let's get started" Gohan yelled over to Hercule and the one he was about to fight

Gohan simply jumped 5ft in the air onto the ring –getting impressed stares from some the girls _and one guy_– from the rest of his class

Videl went the _so called_ easy way and stepped up the steps; even though her way wasn't as impressive she got the class cheering her name –minus 18–

"Ok, now" Hercule yelled over the class and they immediately went silent "Thank you, FIGHT"

Videl dropped down into _her_ version of her families' stance –because she's so small–, while Gohan didn't even bother going into a stance

"Your ether really cocky, or just plain dumb, I'd say the later of the two" Videl said mockingly

"If you want me to go into a stance, then fine"

Videl who was expecting Gohan to go into her dad's stance was shocked when he went into a stance completely new to her

"What stance is that?" Videl asked completely out of curiosity

"The Saiyjin Side" Gohan responded

Gohan mixed together the Demon, Kia, Kama, Saiyjin, and his own stances and got… The Saiyjin side because, he mostly uses Saiyjin and his own fighting technique in his stance

"Well there is a flaw right there in your stance" Videl said charging at him aiming for Gohans gut

Little did she know that, that was what Gohan hoped for her to go for, when she got to him and she swung her fist right at Gohans gut he flew out the ring and hit the ground, without a sound.

"Videl IS THE WINNER" Hercule shouted thankful that his daughter wasn't going to die today

Videl looked to the side and saw 18 smirking

"What is it?" Videl asked

"Turn around" 18 yelled over the crowds cheers

Videl too worked up in the praise, turned around thinking nothing of it, but what she saw was… nothing, and the crowd fell silent. Confused why the crowd had fallen silent all of a sudden she turned back around to find Gohan towering above her.

"Ahh" Videl screamed at the sudden appearance of the teenaged demi-Saiyjin

"What are you getting so worked up about I haven't lost yet" Gohan said innocently

"Yes you did you fell out of the ring right there" Videl said look around Gohan to point at the spot on the ground, but shocked when she still saw the unmoving figure of Gohan still lying there.

"W-W-What?" Videl stuttered not use to not, understanding what was going on around her at, all times

"I call it the _after move_" Gohan said smirking, a smirk that can be compared to Vegetas smirk "It's based off of Master Roshi's famous _after image_ technique and Tien Shinhans' _Multi-Form _technique"

"T-Th-That is all T-Tr-Tricks" Videl said not convinced "Right dad" Videl asked turning to her father

"U-Uh" Hercule stuttered "OW MY STOMACH" Hercule yelled clutching his stomach in fake pain, not knowing how to answer his own flesh and blood (A/N Disgusting! How? How can someone as hot as Videl come from someone as ugly as him, right?)

"Just like old time Mr. Hercule" Gohan said laughing at Mr. Hercule

Seeing this as a time to attack, Videl, rushed forward not wanting to miss her chance at winning against a Martial Arts of high skill, such as herself. Gohan –Who had his back turned to her– knew that she was trying to attack him with his guard seemly down just stopped his laughing and turned around and let her punch him in the face and then there was a loud and gruesome crunch coming from…

Videls hand

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW" Videl yelled out in pain with, tears in her eyes while, holding her hand

"Nice hit" Gohan said sarcastically "Now it's my turn" with that said Gohan pulled his arm back and threw it forward. Just as it was about to hit Videl strait in the face but, before it could hit her in the ace he suddenly stopped but, the force from the punch pushed the air around him at an extremely fast pace taking Videl with it

"AHH" Videl said flying out of the ring

"Gohan wins" Hercule said in no more than a whispered

"Thank you, Thank you" Gohan said sarcastically bowing

When Gohan flew –everyone was checking on Videl– out of the ring and landed next to 18 she smacked him upside his head –harder than the frying pan his mother used to wield– but, since he wasn't in Super Saiyjin state it hurt like a Kama-Hama-Ha full on

"Ow" Gohan said trying to keep his voce down

"Why did you do that to her?" 18 questioned

"Because, I don't really like her" Gohan responded irritated

"Whatever, it's my turn to fight anyways" with that 18 jumped into the ring

"Hey babe how bout you just forfeit and I'll give you a nice time" Sharpener said winking at 18

Gohan got furious

"Don't talk to her like that" Gohan said threatinly to Sharpener. Sharpener being the idiot he is didn't do as Gohan said and continued to _hit_ on her

"Why are you going out with that nerd?" Sharpener said not listening to Gohan, who was getting angrier by the second

"You know what?" 18 said thoughtfully "I think I'll forfeit and that let so called _"nerd"_ kick your ass"

"Yah, like that will happen" Sharpener boosted sounding a lot like Hercule making Gohan get angrier

"THAT'S IT SHARPENER I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU HEAR ME SHARPENER?" Gohan yelled at sharpener

"Bring it on _mama's boy" _Sharpener said mockingly

"Damn it I haven't seen him this mad since his mom died" 18 said under breath but loud enough for Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa hear

Gohan snapped at those five words and was about to power up to Super Saiyjin but, his human side was able to get enough control to stop him so he was on the breach of Super Saiyjin

"I'm going to kill you" Gohan said his Saiyjin Side taking over

Sorry for not updating but, I have been having some writers block and need some ideas so please give me ideas in the reviews thank you and sorry for not updating


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

_**Last Time**_

"_Whatever, it's my turn to fight anyways" with that 18 jumped into the ring_

"_Hey babe how bout you just forfeit and I'll give you a nice time" Sharpener said winking at 18_

_Gohan got furious_

"_Don't talk to her like that" Gohan said threatinly to Sharpener. Sharpener being the idiot he is didn't do as Gohan said and continued to hit on her_

"_Why are you going out with that nerd?" Sharpener said not listening to Gohan, who was getting angrier by the second_

"_You know what?" 18 said thoughtfully "I think I'll forfeit and that let so called "nerd" kick your ass"_

"_Yah, like that will happen" Sharpener boosted sounding a lot like Hercule making Gohan get angrier_

"_THAT'S IT SHARPENER I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU HEAR ME SHARPENER?" Gohan yelled at sharpener_

"_Bring it on mama's boy" Sharpener said mockingly_

"_Damn it I haven't seen him this mad since his mom died" 18 said under breath but loud enough for Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa to hear_

_Gohan snapped at those five words and was about to power up to Super Saiyjin but, his human side was able to get enough control to stop him so, he was on the breach of Super Saiyjin_

"_I'm going to kill you" Gohan said his Saiyjin Side taking over_

_**This Time**_

Gohan jumped into the ring ready to attack Sharpener but, the bell rang causing Gohan to drop to the floor in pain holding his ears

"Ow" Gohan yelled

"Guess the saying's true, Saved by the _Bell_" Sharpener said sarcastically while, walking away

"Dende, he doesn't know how right he Is Gohan said getting up only too, fall back down when the bell rang again (That's how my bell is sorry if it's stupid, blame GLOBAL WARMING!)

"Kami, Gohan you would have killed if you even touched him" 18 said helping Gohan back up to his feet

"That's what I was hoping for" Gohan mumbled under his breath

"Whatever, it's a good thing that no one got hurt" 18 said with relief

"Hey" Hercule shouted over too 18 and Gohan "Come over here" Hercule demanded

"Why" Gohan responded annoyed

"Because I saved your worthless life" Hercule responded forgetting what just happened to his daughter

"Gohan calm down" 18 said noticing his power rising, while walking to 18

"He's saying he saved my life" Gohan said trying to calm him self

"I know but, just try to stay calm" 18 said trying to sooth Gohans anger "we didn't take credit for a reason"

"Fine but, he makes fun of any of the Z-Fighters I'm going to kill him" Gohan responded with an attitude

"You're starting to sound like Vegeta" 18 said annoyed with him

"Fine" Gohan said before they reached Hercule

"Are you a martial artist?" Hercule asked

"Yes" Gohan responded "So is she"

"Yah right, she is to scrawny" Hercule said in that loud laugh of his

"Don't you remember what happened what just this morning Hercule" 18 said seriously

"I-I A-A-Almost Forgot" Hercule said remembering the pain he was in "Anyway, what would you say to be my new students"

"No" 18 and Gohan said at the same time, walking away leaving a shell shocked Hercule

"That was pointless" Gohan told 18

"Alright next class we have…" 18 said trailing off "You're not going to like this"

"What"

"History"

"Dende I hate you" Gohan mumbled

"I didn't do anything this time" the god of Earth said

"What do you mean this time?" 18 said curiously

"Ummm" Dende trailed off "Coming Piccolo"

"I never called you kid" Piccolo said from his spot on the temple where he was meditating

"Kam-, wait…" Dende thought a moment "Ahh, forget it"

"Let's get to class" Gohan said getting annoyed

_Brrrriiinng_

"I'm getting sick off that bell" Gohan said while blasting it

"Dende you made us late" 18 yelled at Dende "Ah, Gohan flash us there!"

"Ok" Gohan said smirking

Gohan flashed them right in the middle of the class room shocking everyone in the class room, except one person who stood up and hugged him. Out of reflex Gohan automatically pushed the unknown person… to the wall which left a human, or should I say demi-Saiyjin? Whole in the wall

"Gohan, you probably killed him!" an angry voice said

"So" Gohan said to Videl

"You will go to jail!" Videl said even more angrily, if possible

"Gohan, it's good to see you again" the voice said getting out of the wall "And I see that you haven't been slacking on your training

"T-Trunks" Gohan asked cautiously

"You got it" Trunks said walking back up to Gohan shaking his hand instead of hugging him

"What happened Trunks, I thought you went back to your own tmmmmmm" Gohan couldn't finish because, 18 put a hand over his mouth

"Gohan look out she's trying to kill you" Trunks yelled getting down in an offensive stance getting ready to attack 18

"It's fine Trunks she's good now" Gohan said reassuring his time traveling friend

"You're going to explain me what happened in the last year" Trunks said dropping out of his stance

"It's been four years Trunks" Gohan said to his friend

"What!" Trunks yelled "Come over to my house after school _and_ tell me what happened in the past _4 year"_

"Fine, but, I have a question"

"What?"

"Where do you live?" Gohan said densely

"With my Mom" Trunks said slowly

"Ha-ha" Gohan fell on the floor laughing "Y-Y-You totally Th-Th-Thought I was serious" After Gohan caught his second wind "How has Bulma been"

"She's been good" trunks said "How about you visit C.C. when I go home?"

"Fi-" Gohan tried to say

"EXCUSE ME" the teacher yelled at Gohan

"Your excused" Gohan said

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?" the teacher continuously yelled

"We are the new students" 18 said politely

"Well not for long because, I am going to go get the principle and have you three expelled!" the teacher said calming down

"Ok" Gohan said, happily that he doesn't have to go back to this H.F.I.L (Home For Infinite Losers) they call high school

"Gohan fix the wall" 18 said to Gohan

"Fine" At that Gohan raised his hand closed his eyes –concentrating– in a very Piccolo like pose, all of a sudden a new piece of wall covered up the broken piece

"Right in here" the teacher said from the hallway talking to the principle "I assure you I'm not making this up"

"Alright, where is the broken wall you say there is?" Mrs. Person asked the teacher

"It was right here" the teacher yelled

"Don't worry I fixed it" Gohan told the principle

"J-Just get back to class" principle said annoyed

"Alright you two" the teacher said to Gohan and 18 "Since you know Trunks how about you sit next to him"

"Ok" all three of them said at the same time

After Gohan and 18 sat down and got comfortable the teacher made an announcement

"Ok class, in honor of Hercule month" the teacher paused dramatically "HE HAS ALLOWED US A MONTH LONG TRIP TO HIS HOUSE"

"Shit" 18 and Trunks said when they sensed Gohans power level rise past Super Saiyjin


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

'There is no way I am going to that bakas house for a whole month' was Gohans thought as he powered up to Super Saiyjin but, before anyone could see him, he powered down just as fast 'wait, if I go I could make his life a living H.F.I.L.'

"Well, well, well" Trunks said noticing the very, Vegeta like smirk on, Gohans face "Seems like someone is excited about the fieldtrip"

"You could say that" Gohan said, mischief obviously in his voice

"Well I'm not" 18 said speaking up "I probably won't be able to go because, I got to watch Goten all month"

"Don't feel bad 18" Gohan said trying to convinced his girlfriend "It's only for a month" Gohan said in a pleading voice

"Fine" 18 said, not able to resisted the puppy dog face

"Who would have thought that the great Android 18 has gone soft" Trunks said teasingly

"If I where you I would be quite before, I have Gohan, kick your ass" 18 informed Trunks –Who went quite strait after that– "That's what I thought"

"Ok class" the teacher started "I want you all to get a passes and have your parents sign them"

Before the teacher could even move out of the way she was practically tackled from how many students where fighting to get one of the 50 passes, Gohan just fazed in and out of his seat with two passes –one for him one for Trunks–

"Thanks" Trunks said not so thrilled about going to Hercules house

"Yup" was Gohans reply

"Now class" The Teacher started "Are there any questions and concerns

"Do I have to go?" Gohan whined having second thoughts on going to Hercules

In return to his question everyone was stunned. Videl got out of her trance first and got angry

"Why wouldn't you want to go to my house" Videl asked annoyed "I mean, if I were you, I would be honored to go to the house of the person who saved your life, it doesn't even matter that you are a pathetic nerd who has lived in solitude, his whole life and probably runs to his mother when things get tough _weakling". _Videl finished all in one breath.The worst thing you can call a fighter, much less martial artist of Gohans skill, is weak

"Well to bad I don't have a Mother to run to" Gohan said pain evident in his voice

"Well too bad I don't either" Videl said in a disbelieving tone

"That's enough Videl" Trunks yelled standing up for Gohan "You know what? you are a real _Bitc*_ sometimes"

Videl got mad, not only for someone standing up for Gohan who deserves to suffer for humiliating Videl in front of her pears, but also for calling her a bitc*

"Why you, I should have you suspended for calling me a bitc*" Videl said with a smirk on her face

"Now I wonder how my Mom would like that" Trunks said sounding a lot like his Younger version of himself

"Who gives a shit what your mom thinks" Videl said still smirking

"Well actually a lot of people considering she is Bulma Briefs" Trunks said holding in laughter after seeing how fast Videls face turned from a smirk to frightened little girl

"I-I-I'm S-S-S-S-So S-S-S-Sorry" Videl pleaded on her knees

At this point the teacher decided to step in

"Young man" The Teacher said addressing Gohan "I suggest you quit lying"

"Fuc* off" was Gohans response to the teacher, who obviously doesn't know what she's talking about

"Don't make me get the principle" she threatened

"And how did it work out last time?" Gohan responded totally in control of this argument

Realizing that Gohan was correct, she didn't say anything else

"Anyway" The Teacher said trying to change the subject "As I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted," She said looking at Gohan, who looked quite pleased with himself "I need you to sign those passes and turn them in as soon as you can"

"Pssst" Gohan said trying to get 18's attention "Can you sign this for me" Gohan continued, sliding his paper over to her

Videl, who was looking at the whole thing –because Gohan and Trunks didn't get in trouble at all– decided to step in –again–

"It's against the law to forge your parent's signature" Videl said smugly

"I know" 18 and Gohan said at the same time, while 18 continued to sign Gohans pass

Saying Videl was angry was a understatement, she has never been more angry before, she has been cursed at, yelled at, beat up, and now she was being ignored

After 18 finished signing Gohans paper he got out of his seat and walked towards the teacher

"Yes" The teacher said when he got there, completely forgetting the argument they had a few minutes ago

"I have my paper signed" Gohan said putting the paper in her hands

"It's illegal to forge your parent's signature" The Teacher said

"I know" Gohan said sighing "just call the principle on the phone and he will explain everything to you"

"Fine" The Teacher said knowing not to mess with Gohan

**With Goten**

(A/N this is going to be when Gohan and 18 left)

As Goten made his way into the class room it went really quite

"Hi" Goten said bluntly

"Hi" a few of the students replied back as the teacher made her way back in the class room

"Ok, how about you introduce yourself and tell us what you do for fun" The Teacher named Ms.P

"Ok, my name is Goten, I like to play with my mom and brother and ummm I also like martial arts annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I like eating" Goten said thoughtfully

"That's very nice, now go sit down next to…Susan" Ms.P told him pointing to a seat in the back

"Hi I'm Susan" A girl with black hair, a little shorter than Goten and cute face said

"I'm Goten" Goten said to the blushing girl "are you sick? your face is red"

"No, it's because you're really cute" Susan said blushing even more

"Ooooooooh, thanks" Goten said densely

"Ok class since it's the beginning of the year" The Ms.P started "We have to take a test

After Ms.P passed out the test's here are what the questions where:

Who defeated Cell?

Can people fly?

Who is the strongest man in the world?

Who is the strongest girl in the world?

Is the Ox King Good or Bad

Here is what most people put

Mr. Satan

No

Mr. Satan

Videl

Bad

Here is what Goten put

Gohan

Yes

Gohan

Mommy

Good

After everyone finished the test, the teacher picked all of the tests up and graded them but, when she got to gotens she asked him to come up

"Do you think this is funny?" Ms.P asked with a glare

"What?" Goten asked

"People can't fly Goten" Ms.P said annoyed

"Yes they can" Goten said "Big Brother, Mommy, Krillen, Tein, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Vegeta, and Me can fly"

"Ok then do it" Ms.P said frustrated

"Ok" as Goten said that he started floating a few inches in the air before he fell to the floor exhausted

"Oh my Kami" Ms.P said flabbergasted

"Man I am tired" Goten said going to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

"Mr. and Ms. Son I called you down here to tell you of your sons extraordinary skill" Ms.P said

"Don't tell me he flew again" 18 said glaring at Goten, who coward at his mother's glare

"Why are you mad? he has been granted an amazing gift" Ms.P said confused

"It's not a gift anybody can do it" Gohan said bored "But, since Mr. Satan has dishonored Martial Arts most people don't teach it anymore"

"What do you mean?" Ms.P said even more confused

"Mr. Satan only uses strength in a fight but, what if he fights a competitor that is faster?" Gohan answered her question with a question "What's the point in having strength if you can't hit the target?" Gohan continued

"Your right" Ms.P said thinking about what Gohan said, not knowing that she was just tricked to stop wondering how Goten was able to fly

"Well, we'll be leaving now" 18 said, realizing what Gohan had done

**At The Son Residents**

**In The Kitchen**

"But Mommy, I don't want Gohan to go" Goten whined at not being able to see his older brother and father figure for a whole month

"I'm sorry Goten but, he has to go for school" `8 said sternly

"Then how come you're not going?" Goten asked

"Because I'm staying here to watch you" 18 answered

"Fine but, can I go over to Trunkses house then" Goten said with his hopes up high

"Fine you can go but, only for a few hours" 18 said, not being able resisted the puppy dog eyes that has gotten Goten out of trouble a lot of time

"Yah, thanks Mommy" Goten happily said

"Sure" 18 said "Gohan" 18 said yelling up stairs

"Yes?" Gohan questioned

"I taking Goten over to Trunkses house, so you better be finished packing when I get home" 18 yelled up the stairs, in return to his question

"Ok, dear" Gohan teased

"Come on Goten let's go over to Trunkses house" 18 said grabbing ahold of Goten because, he can't fly more than a few inches off the ground before passing out of exhaustion

"Ok" Goten yelled happily but, in reality he is planning on making Gohans whole trip blow up in his face, maybe literally

After 18 dropped Goten off at Trunkses, and had some small chat with Bulma, she flew with

**In Trunkses Underground **

**Security/Prank/Planning Room **

"Ok, Trunks, your older brother and my older brother are going to Hercules house for a whole month" Goten explained "Our job, is to make their life a living nightmare"

"So, here is the plan" Trunks said already knowing what to do in this exact situation

After a few whispers later, a screen came up with Mrs. Briefs face on it

"Lunch's ready you too" Mrs. Briefs said with eyes closed

"All right**" **Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time

**The Next Day**

"Ok I'm supposed to show up at the front of the school to meet Trunks" Gohan said thoughtfully

"Hey Gohan over here" Trunks yelled once he saw Gohan walking around aimlessly

"Oh, Hey Trunks" Gohan said once he turned around a saw Trunks waving at him

At the same time Gohan started walking towards Trunks two more students walked up to Gohan and Trunks

"Hey, Nerd Boys, why aren't you dressed up to see Hercule?" The over confident, boy known as Sharpener said

"Because, it's no great honor to meet a fraud to me" Gohan said annoyed

Sharpener, who was greatly confused at Gohans outburst, just walked away

"Hey, Erasa" Trunks said trying to get Erasas attention, who was hugging Gohans arm showing him her cleavage

"Yes" Erasa said once Trunks got her attention

"Where is Videl?" Trunks asked

"Oh, she decided to stay at her house because, what's the point in going to school just to have to ride a bus half an hour to go back home" Erasa explained

"That makes sense" Trunks said

"Everyone please pay attention" The principle yelled "Please enter the bus in a calm and orderly fashion"

Nobody did that, they were like a stampede of elephants, trying to get on the bus

"I said orderly" The principle said picking herself off the ground, from getting stomped on from all the students

"And the trip to hell starts now" Gohan mumbled while slowly walking to the bus

"Hurry up" The students of Orange Star High, that were _on_ the bus yelled at Gohan while throwing stuff at him, but, it kept on mystery going to threw him

"Fuc* off" Gohan said when he got on the bus

**At Hercules House**

The bus started to slow down until it came to a complete stop in front of Hercules' house

"We're here" The bus driver yelled to the students "Get off"

As all the students pushed and shoved they didn't notice two certain Saiyjins sleeping in the _very___back of the bus

"W-What" Trunks said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, after he did this he found that they were at a _huge_ mansion "Gohan, we're here" Trunks said blasting him with a relatively small Ki blast

"Goten five minutes" Gohan said swatting the Ki blast away like it was nothing

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled throwing a Ki blast 5x the size of the last one

"W-What?" Gohan said barely awake

"We're here" Trunks said getting off the bus

"Oh"

Once Gohan finally registered those words he got up grabbed his stuff and ran after Trunks

"Well class we are here at Hercules house and we are going to see the savor of the earth personally" The Principle yelled loudly

"Yah!" The class yelled, except for our two favorite Saiyjins

"Now Mr. Satan himself has told me that he is busy organizing were we all are going to be sleeping so, he has sent one of his best discipliners out to show us were we are going, for this month long trip" The Principle said after, reading the note he got "Ok say hello to our tour guide…

_Mr. Shu _

Hey guys, sorry but, I'm going to be moving and my internet is going to be shut down for packing and stuff so this might be the last chapter for a little while sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

"Mr. Shu!" Gohan yelled "What the Fuc* are you doing here?"

"Well, after your Mother, chased me for 20 miles I knew that I couldn't go back to _Tutoring _delinquence like you, so I went and got a job working for Hercule, even though I know he didn't beat _you know who_" Mr. Shu said calmly.

"Well don't mess with me or make fun of my Father or, I'll kill you" Gohan said fazing in front of Mr. Shu.

"Whatever" Mr. Shu said turning away to leave "Guess you're exactly like your Father but, you didn't run away from your family" Mr. Shu mumbled under his breath.

"That's one" Gohan said 10 feet behind him.

**With Hercule**

"Ok, I think I got every two people into a room except for my daughter, of course, and Sharpener" Hercule said thoughtfully. Just then Videl walked in and looked over her Fathers shoulder.

"Hey, Daddy" Videl said sweetly.

"Yes, Sweet Pea?" Hercule Asked.

"You forgot two students" Videl pointed out.

"What!" Hercule yelled.

"Yah, our class got two new students, Trunks who came last week and Gohan, who came yesterday".

"Well what is Trunks like, well he has all the woman in all of his class under his arm, and Gohan is a nerd who got perfect scores on his entry exams, and has a girlfriend" Videl answered thoughtfully.

"Well Trunks is going to sleep in Sharpeners room and that nerd Gohan is going to sleep in your room, as much as I dislike the idea it was my idea to invite your class to stay at our house" Hercule told his daughter.

"W-WHAT!" Videl screamed "NO!"

"I'm sorry, Videl" Hercule said with his hands up "But, I can't just tell one of them too leave".

"Yes, Yes you can, you're the savor of the _planet" _Videl said calming down.

"Y-Yah Videl but, it won't be good for my… my… my popularity" Hercule said quickly coming up with a lie.

"Fine" Videl said giving up 'If he tries _anything_, I will just kick his nerdy ass' Videl thought

**With ****Chibi**** Trunks and Goten**

"Ok, Trunks, you know what to do" Goten said

"Yup" Trunks said nervously

"Ok, let's do it" Goten said starting to walk towards the G.R.

"Man Goten I can't believe Gohan said that he could kick my Dads ass" Trunks said loud enough for Vegeta to here

'Hmm, Gohan said that he could kick my ass, I knew he was a Saiyjin" Vegeta thought knowing full well that Gohan could very well kick his ass

"Yah and I can't believe Trunks said he could kick Vegetas butt too" Goten added just as loud as Trunks

"What? When my future brat thinks he can kick my ass that's where I draw the line!" Vegeta yelled so loud that all of C.C. could here.

"Ok Trunks" Goten said calmly then yelled "RUN!"

"Right behind you"

But, before they could anywhere, they were picked up by the collar of their shirts.

"Where are you" Vegeta asked Trunks 'That didn't come out right'

"A-A-At H-H-Hercules house on an f-f-f-field trip" Trunks stuttered under his Dads glare.

"Thank You" Vegeta said sarcastically "For telling me what those two said" With that said Vegeta flew out of nearby window to go and find Mirai Trunks thanks to the information Chibi Trunks gave him, well more like, forced to tell him.

After Vegeta flew out the window, the two kids fell to the floor laughing

"Man you…you…you really looked" Goten started then stopped for a breath of air "like you were going to pist your pants Trunks"

"Did…Did…Did you see his face" Trunks started but, also needed some air "It looked like his head was going to explode"

"Yah, come on lets go see old vegie kick Trunkses ass then, have him get his ass kicked by Gohan" Goten said with a smirk on his face

"Goten"

"Yes"

"I think your Saiyjin side is finally showing"

"What's a Saiyjin" Goten asked naïvely

Trunks fell down anime style, (You know how) got up and slapped Goten in the back of the head

"It's what Vegeta, Gohan, you, and me are" Trunks explained

"I remember Gohan telling me something about that but, whatever let's just go" Goten said forgetting all about what he half is.

"Ok, I haven't seen Dad fight Mirai in a while" Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Well here's your chance now hurry up" Goten said excitedly hoping to get his Brother back.

**With**

**Gohan and ****Mirai**** Trunks**

"Hey, Gohan" Trunks said when he noticed a pissed off Ki heading towards him.

"I sense it too" Gohan responded already knowing what Trunks was about to say.

"I hope, he didn't find out I said I could kick his ass" Trunks said nervously.

Videl came outside to see both Gohan and Trunks staring at the sky intently.

'Hmm, Gohan seems to be smirking like he knows something's going to happen, while Trunks looks ready to pist his pants' Videl thought thoughtfully "What are you two staring at" Videl said a little anxiously.

"Him" was the simple response of both of the boys as Vegeta came into view.

"Hey vegie" Gohan said when Vegeta got close enough for –Saiyjin—hearing.

"Don't call me that" Vegeta said in a fit of rage and blasted Gohan with a _huge_ Ki blast.

"Man, now I wish I didn't tell Vegeta how to get his power level up faster" Gohan said picking himself up out of the crater that Vegeta put him in.

**Flash Back**

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I GET STRONGER" Vegeta yelled in the G.R.

"What's vegie going on about?" Gohan asked Bulma from the spot, 18 and Gohan where watching baby Trunks and Goten wrestle around on the floor.

"Oh, he's just saying/yelling that he can't get stronger no matter how long he can hold his super Saiyjin 2 state and train under 1,500 Earth's gravity" Bulma said nonchalantly.

"Man, he is doing it wrong" Gohan said getting up to have a chat with Vegeta.

Once Gohan got to the G.R. Vegeta was training in he opened up the door and walked right in, without even bothering to turn off the artificial gravity.

"How are you standing up, when I barely can?" Vegeta said crossed from being amazed and frustrated of how strong Gohan is and how _weak_ he is.

"Vegeta"

"What?"

"Do you remember the legend of the super Saiyjin?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course I do!"

"Well it says, and I quote (Not Really Fiction sort of) "The super Saiyjin transformation will multiply your base forms power level by 50x", right?"

"Of course"

"So if you increase your power level in your base form by 10 then it will increase your super Saiyjin 1 state by 500" Gohan said, then smirked at the realization hit Vegeta.

"I'm a baka" Vegeta whispered so low that Gohan barely managed to hear

**End of**

**Flash Back**

"Ok Vegeta I'm mad now" Gohan said powering up to super Saiyjin 1

"GOHAN YOUR HIM!" Videl screamed so loud that it nearly broke all of the Saiyjins –and a few humans— hearing drums

"Who?" Gohan said densely.

"THE ONE THAT CAME HERE EXCACTLY FOUR YEARS AGO AND ATTACKED ME"

"Shit" Gohan whispered, powering down.


End file.
